The present invention is directed to a mixing device, preferably a portable mixing device, for mixing two materials and dispensing the mixed materials under pressure through a nozzle.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,904, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference thereto, a portable dispensing or mixing device for use with an epoxy gun which mix the two constituents or materials of a desired proportion and dispenses the mixed materials under pressure through a nozzle was disclosed. The device of this patent utilized a rotating mixing element in a mixing chamber.
A second type of mixing device, which is portable, is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,635, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference thereto. In this portable mixing device, the mixing is accomplished by passing the two materials that are to be mixed together through a mixing tube of flexible material containing a helical mixing element. Due to the bends in the tube and to the helical element, the mixing will occur between the two materials. The helical mixing element may be a twisted strip of material or metal. The mixing element may also be a helical coil of wire which is loosely received in the mixing tube. The mixing tube having the helical mixing element is a static mixing device which has the advantage that problems of sealing a rotating mixing element, which problem may occur in the first-mentioned type, are eliminated.